Michael Satou
|birth=May 21st, 1986 Commerce, Los Santos |death= |hidep= |race=Amerasian |gender=Male |height=185cm |hair=Black, straight and messy |eyes=Teal |skin=Tan |actor= |hidec= |family= Shinichi Satou Ayumi Satou Asami Satou |affiliation=The Ichimonji Clan Market Street Crew |hideg= |businesses= |vehicles= }} Michael Satou is a Santos born criminal, involving himself in illicit activities. Known for his part in the and the . He is known to hang around, Felician Deguchi, a known member of the Market Street Crew. Not commonly seen publicly, he tends to stay hidden as a common civilian. 'Detailed History' Environment Michael Satou was born in the late days of May in 1986. He was born to Shinichi Satou and Ayumi Satou . He is Santos born. Born and raised near the borders of Commerce and Market, Michael was influenced commonly by the large Asian culture. While growing up, various groups of Japanese immigrants were forming amongst themselves into mobs. As a kid, Michael witnessed several illicit activities between the local mobs that occupied Market at this time. He was raised in an average household with his younger sister, Asami Satou. His mother was an Amerasian, while his father was a Japanese immigrant. His father was suspected to have connections with the local mob. His fathers actions and crimes had changed Michael's life for the worse. He witnessed several FBI agents and such, wandering around his neighbourhood, at points they would arrest his father in front of him. This became a scar in Michael's very childhood. Teenage Years Middle school passed by a simple part of Michael's life; scoring average marks and maintaining a healthy behaviour for his age group. Michael was notified as a heavy socializer. He faced trouble being quiet during his education and sought attention from others within his school. Michael swayed away from school as time passed and slowly he began to mix into different groups as he grew up. Felician Deguchi, Michael had encountered Felician whilst a casual walk around the neighbourhood, which Michael does daily. He uses this time to express his thoughts in depth and think about himself as a person and such. As time passed, Felician and Michael became close friends. Nearing the moment when Felician and Michael's friendship grew to its climax, Michael began to gain close connections to the Yakuza alongside Felician. He ran small time errands for his father, transporting goods to money to a location. These errands were small and simple tasks, which changed Michael's psychology. Further Development A slacking student, skipping classes, socially active and a possible drug user were ways to describe what Michael had become, in High School. No longer was he running short and small errands for his father, he grew further in his involvement with illicit activities. These things ranged from intimidation, physically or verbally, robbery and muscle for hire. He spent his after school time, preparing and taking part in these activities with others in his age group. While at school, Michael was known to take part in the Track & Field team. Most notably known as the fastest sprinter within his school, later earning the name "Flash" from his teammates. This name was earned from Michael's extensive and haste-like speed during a sprint with the rivalry school. During the sprint, Michael had been supposedly capped at sprinting 8-10m/second. Classmates gave him the name "Flash", as a metaphor to the superhero Flash, known for his speed. He was a marathon enthusiasts. Involvement in Organized Crime Early Years Appearance and Personality Michael is known to have a gentle, easy going personality. He flows with the conversation and acts accordingly, he sets out to please his peers and seeks attention. He is known to do things classified as "idiotic" for others enjoyment to feel wanted. Varsity-Basketball-Jacket-Front2.gif|Michael's Day-to-Day Attire 8364409.jpg|Michael's Day-to-Day Attire 5241851.jpg|Michael's Day-to-Day Attire Adidas_High_Top_Men_Black_White_2030.jpg|Michael's Day-to-Day Attire Daily attire appears as a normal average looking person. He is usually seen walking with either a sweater or a leather jacket, dependent on the weather. Mostly wearing shirts, plain or simple logistics and designs. Jeans are his most common pants, he is rarely seen wearing slacks. His love for running is shown in his footwear, as he tends to wear either Adidas or Nike sneakers, usually white or black. Over his back are scars that appear to have been made from a blade, tattoos along his forearms and some along his back. Some tattoos have been cut in some areas due to his scars. He is occasionally seen wearing eye glasses, Raybans or Polos and sometimes seen wearing sunglasses, Aviators or Raybans.